Their Last Goodbye
by Lord Fluffy's Rin
Summary: This one's about Vash and Wolfwood. It takes place after Vash kills Legato!


Their Last Goodbye Disclaimer; Vash and Wolfwood belong to the genius mind of Yasuhiro Nightow  
and him alone. Authors Notes; My friends say this is a little yaoi or shonen ai but that's not what I intended for this story at all. But If you think so or if you  
think there needs to be some improvement than just review, I don't even  
mind slams or burns. ^.^  
  
Vash the Stampede walks in, once again a wreck and forlorn. Too many tears he has shed, forfeiting his own happiness for the lives he has saved. He walks up to the bar and sits down, not carrying that the saloon has long been deserted. His face is unshaven and his spiked blonde hair is a wild mess atop his head. "This couldn't really have happened." He thinks to himself. "There must have been another way..." Vash drops his head and lets it hit onto the bar with a thud. "I just didn't see it in time." His thoughts are interrupted by a tapping on his unwashed head. "Are you just gonna mope all day Needle Noggin?"  
  
The depressed man in red widens his eyes in shock and looks up. A tall, black haired man with black sunglasses and a cigarette in the corner of his mouth looks down at Vash with a smile on his face. "Wolfwood?"  
  
"What'd you expect?" Nicholas D. Wolfwood looks off to the side with a sad look in his eyes for a second but returns his gaze to the man in red. "Vash, even though this is a short visit...please don't make this difficult."  
  
"But your..." Vash stares in disbelief at his friend in black. The priest stares sadly back. "Could it be anymore obvious?" He sits down next to is friend and crosses his arms on the bar. "I just have this to say..." Vash looks at Wolfwood with guilt while the preacher in black says with scorn, "was it worth it? Did you actually think about the consequences?" Vash bites at his lower lip as he lowers his head into his hands. "No...no I didn't. I didn't think." Wolfwood leans backwards and places his elbows on the bar, sighing heavily. "Would you change it if you could?"  
  
The man in the red coat takes his hands away from his face and looks up at the priest, dumbfounded. "Would you?" The priest asks again, giving Vash a straight stare as he speaks. "I..." With pain and regret the man in red continues on, "I had NO other choice!" Tears start pouring down his cheeks as he finishes, "I...I didn't..."  
  
"But would you have believed that I did it? That it was me that sinned that day? That I killed?" Vash stops and stares at him, confused. "But I thought..." Remembering that only what seemed like a few short hours ago he shot Legato and killed, Vash, the one who swore never to kill, takes off his yellow sunglasses and places them on the bar. Wolfwood says softly, "no..." Vash looks up from staring at his glasses and sees his friend sigh and shake his head.  
  
"I was the one who wasn't thinking. I didn't think of the consequences...I killed both of us that day Vash." The preacher looks away and continues on as the pacifist says nothing in return. "When I learned what I had to do..." He cringes at the memory of being told to kill his one and only true friend. "No, I couldn't kill you and live myself." Wolfwood takes off his black sunglasses and slams his fist onto the bar. "I knew too well that I would never make a mistake like that. But...."  
  
"Wolfwood?" With concern and worry, Vash faces his solemn friend. The preacher averts his gaze, almost ashamed to face this peace loving dork he had once come to rely on. "I never thought that he would do that..."  
  
"Who Wolfwood, who?"  
  
With regret etched in his voice, the priest finally speaks. "....Legato...." He looks up as Vash gasps in shock. With swelling anger, Vash's eyes grow cold and hateful. "Legato! And just before I..." He hunches forward and starts shaking, anger and sadness overwhelming him. Wolfwood places an arm around Vash's shoulder in concern. "It couldn't be helped for the both of us. I found out too late that my soul died while yours still lived...When I finally realized that there was a way to save that child..." He finishes and sighs unevenly.  
  
"It was too late." Vash whispers, letting tears drop onto his arms and the bar as he re encounters the event. "But why...why'd you leave?" Wolfwood shouts angrily, "Did you think I WANTED this!!? That I wanted to leave..." Painfully he finishes, "leave you?"  
  
"No..." Vash's body slumps farther into his seat. With caring that man in black gazes at the forlorn figure in red. "Then stop crying and never forget that you will always be my Needle Noggin...." He smiles sincerely and chuckles to himself as Vash feels a finger wipe away a tear in his eye. He looks up to see that his dead friend is gone, his black sunglasses still remaining on the bar where he left them. "But why Wolfwood? Why leave now?" The forlorn figure in red lets his head fall onto the bar with a thud. 


End file.
